


kilimanjaro

by remorsefulrobot



Series: PaRider Stuff [1]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Older PaRappa, Parider, cute dogs being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorsefulrobot/pseuds/remorsefulrobot
Summary: Late at night, PaRappa gets a urge for coffee. He gets more than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash but I really like this ship

PaRappa stepped out of Club Fun, his body tired and his voice sore. After Sunny dejected him for nearly the tenth time in a row, he decided to release his frustration through rapping. He was exhausted, but at least he didn't feel as bad. He walked through the streets of Parappa Town, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was so strange when it was empty and quiet. He idly kicked a rock as he walked, stopping as a nice smell hit his nose- coffee. Coffee did sound nice, he thought. He had honestly forgotten about the coffee shop, as it was small and usually quiet. It had been around a good five years- it opened up when he was fifteen, and he was twenty now. There didn't seem to be many people, only two. He huffed, opening the door and stepping in.

It was a lot warmer in here than outside. It was small and cozy, with a few tables and a bar. There were a few others sitting at the tables, but only one person was sitting at the bar- a white dog with a guitar strapped to his back. PaRappa hesitatingly stepped up to the bar, taking a seat next to the white dog. He was tended to by the bird working behind the bar, and he ordered the first thing he saw- Kilimanjaro, with two spoonfuls of sugar and a lot of milk. It smelled fantastic, he noted as he watched his drink being made. The heat on his hands felt like rose petals after being in the cold nightclub, and the cold outdoors. He took slow, careful sips of his coffee, thinking to himself.

PaRappa wasn't usually one to stop and ponder like this, but he would do anything right now to get Sunny off of his mind. He glanced around for anyone he could make conversation with, but, to his disappointment, most everyone was engaged in their own conversation, save for the white dog. He tugged at his striped, long-sleeve shirt, looking back down at his coffee. He lifted the cup to his mouth, and taking a sip-

"You're the rapper from Club Fun, huh?"

He turned and looked to the voice that spoke out, and to his surprise, the white dog had spoken up, looking him over casually. "Y-Yeah. PaRappa's the name." PaRappa said, setting down his cup. "Cool. You did pretty well up there." He seemed friendly enough, and the mellow tone of his voice was enough to put PaRappa at ease. "Name's Totakeke, but you can call me K.K." He must've not been from around here. "How long you been in the game?" "Game?" "The music game, man." He reached around, gently patting his guitar. "Been playin' this since I was ten." "Huh.. Well, I've been rapping longer than I can remember, really." "Cool, cool."

PaRappa spent longer than he would care to admit talking to K.K. "Are you from here?" "Nah, I wander. I'll be here a few more days, a week tops." "Do you ever play live?" "Course, man. I'll be playing down at your Club Fun this Saturday. I'm actually pretty famous in certain areas." K.K. said with a wink, which made PaRappa's face heat up. The conversation carried on for a while, though it was mostly PaRappa talking as K.K. listened with a relaxed smile. It was nearly two in the morning by the time they left. K.K. walked PaRappa home, although PaRappa insisted he didn't need an escort, though he found it much more enjoyable than walking home alone. "Do you have a place to stay?" "Yeah, it'll be fine. Goodnight, PaRappa." "Night, K.K." He started to turn, feeling something slip into his hands.

When he got in, he looked at the slip of paper in his hand, and smiled ear to floppy ear, reading a number with K.K.'s name under it. Maybe he could get over Sunny after all.


End file.
